


Tequila Sunrise

by Jain



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy expands Kirk's horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Journey to Drabble](http://yahtzee63.livejournal.com/404795.html).

"Are you kidding me?" Kirk asked incredulously, staring at the pinkish-orange drink the bartender had placed in front of him. "Why the hell would I drink something that looks like it was made for a six year-old girl?"

"Two reasons," Leonard answered. "One, I'm starting to have some serious concerns for your liver. I know better'n to suggest you quit drinking, so here's my compromise. Instead of knocking back five shots in twenty minutes, I want you to sit here quietly with me, enjoy the atmosphere, and sip your damned drink."

The expression on Kirk's face had grown steadily more mutinous as Leonard spoke, but he took a sip of his Tequila Sunrise, made an exaggerated grimace, and said, "What's the second reason?"

Leonard grinned. "I like the way it tastes," he said, and leaned in to lick orange and grenadine from the inside of Kirk's mouth.


End file.
